


An Important Delivery

by zezzame



Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [4]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezzame/pseuds/zezzame
Summary: Alex gets an unexpected but very important latter
Relationships: Alex/Kirsty (Dragalia Lost)
Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928995
Kudos: 1





	An Important Delivery

A knock at the door, it was quiet and quick, making Alex raise an eyebrow. No one knocked on her door Unless it was Kirsty, who always announced her entry and had a much firmer knock, nor was it Elly, who was more frantic in her knocking because she usually had something she was excited about and needed someone to talk to. Picking up the dagger on her desk Alex cautiously made her way to the door. The person on the other side knocked again with the same small, quick knocks as before.

“Who’s there?” Alex called out, her voice was quiet to make her seem further from the door than she actually was.

“I… Uh… A message..” A small, meek voice spoke out from the other side. Noelle. 

Alex dropped her dagger into its sheathe by her hip, breathing out with relief. Alex had heard about the messenger from Kirsty, though had rarely actually seen the girl. Dedicated, but quiet and reserved. Fit Kirsty’s description perfectly. Alex went to open the door but paused, asking herself why the messenger would be here, upon realising, the ex-assassin stood straight and eyes went wide, reaching for the door handle faster than she would care to admit, opening it hastily. “Yes? From whom?” Alex looked at the shy girl, her eyes betrayed her colder tone, they were almost that of a child about to receive their first gift of Dragonyule.

“Um… Uh…” The quiet messenger didn’t see Alex’s eyes, instead, looking to the floor while holding out the letter with a seal that the former assassin had seen Kirsty use on letters before. Alex was used to the lack of eye contact, many like Noelle couldn’t do it, they had all heard the odd story of what she used to be, and, while Alex had been working on it, she couldn’t manage to completely drop the cold tone she adopted during her darker days.

“Thank you.” Alex spoke simply with a small smile, trying to sound a little warmer to calm the girl, gently taking the letter from her outreached hands. Noelle nodded quickly and dashed off even faster once the letter was in the former assassin’s hands, leaving Alex alone with the sealed envelope. She stared at it, still standing in the open door, flipping the thing over back to front a few times.

“For Alex” was written on the front in fancy handwriting and it was definitely Kirsty’s seal on the back. Alex was starting to forget the world as questions spiraled in her mind. What was it Kirsty had to say through a letter that she shouldn’t say in person? They had been having tea weekly at minimum, not to mention the numerous battles they fought together. Was that not enough to trust her? What about their promise? The never ending questions continued as she stood there, fearing the worst, not even wanting to open it. What if Kirsty was returning home? What would she do without her? Perhaps something else was taking her away for some time? Alex knew her time with Kirsty was too good to be true, she knew it would end, yet she had hoped for it to not be so soon. She had gotten attached, she’d miss the tea time together and the calming reassurance of her voice carrying across the battlefield. Now… It was going to end…

“...ex? Alex?” Ellisanne was standing before her, Alex had grown a rather solemn expression with all the internal thoughts, still standing where she had been given the letter. “Are you okay Alex? Get some bad news?” Elly looked down the letter and then back up at Alex.

Alex hadn’t even noticed Elly approach, let alone hear her talk, the shock of that alone was enough to shake Alex from the negative spiral she was falling down. “E-Ellisanne! I.. Uh… I don’t know yet… I haven’t opened it.” Alex was completely caught off guard. Shaken by her lack of awareness, then the awkward situation she now found herself in. Eyes wide as she tried to piece back together where she was and how Elly had approached, eyes darting around the area but always returning to the letter in her hands, Kirsty’s seal staring up at her.

Ellisanne shook her head, leaning forward to try and catch Alex’s downward gaze. “Alex, I know you don’t get letters often, but that does not this mean this one is bad news. Who knows, it could be a secret admirer!” Elly smiled, sanding upright once more and tilting her head up to the roof as her own mind flashed to one of her romance novels.

Alex’s face flushed red for a moment. Considering the possibility but immediately dismissing it. It was not possible for anyone to feel that way for someone like her. Especially not someone like Kirsty, they deserve someone better than an assassin. “I…” Alex looked to the Paladyn’s daydreaming face and decided not to protest the smile they were sporting with their overactive active imagination. “Thanks Ellisanne…” She didn’t know what more to say, but hearing a non-negative possibility did help her feel better about the situation.

Elly giggled to herself, still looking to the roof. “Don’t worry Alex, I am sure you will find someone out there for you. We all have a special someone, somewhere out there.” Ellisanne sighed happily, still half daydreaming of her little secret admirer idea. Looking down for a moment and upon seeing Alex’s more usual, neutral face, Elly quickly made her way to her room to tell a particular stuffed toy all about the secret admirer she had dreamed up.

Alex moved soon after, actually closing the door, still feeling awkward about how she was standing there, even more so about how Ellisanne of all people managed to sneak up on her without trying. Alex took a few steps to the middle of her room, dropping the letter on her bed, shaking out her hands and jumping in place a little to calm herself. After a few deep breaths she sat on the bed and looked to the envelope beside her. Yet again, Alex was stuck, staring at the letter and wondering what it could mean. At least she wasn’t doing it in front of an open door this time.

Kirsty was tapping her boot onto the ground anxiously, her foot was one of the few means she had found to relieve stress in tight situations, be it the battlefield or in the command room. As the wait dragged on she had also began biting her lip, waiting for any response from Alex. Time had seemed to slow down ever since she sent Noelle off with that letter, the minutes beginning to feel like hours. It had taken her a week to write. Finding the words. Working out what she felt. Thinking of how Alex would read them. It took prompting from Joachim for her to even think about her true feelings towards Alex.

Despite dismissing his words at first, she had thought upon them after he left. Working out what it was she actually felt took time, it was so hard to focus on these emotions, were they even real? She had asked herself this over and over all week while writing letter after letter, burning each one for being wrong in some way or another, or just in a fit of self doubt. Were her feelings genuine? A week of deliberating had yielded no clear answer, but it was just that which prompted the final letter, because she simply couldn’t say “No.”

She had spent all night on it, finding the right words and just how to say what she needed to say. She couldn’t do it to Alex’s face. She may make an error that betrays the whole reason for the talk. It could potentially harm one of the many tea times they had both grown fond of. No, it had to be a letter, she had the means to make sure no one but Alex would read it, then, hopefully, the response would be positive. In person, or via another letter, she cared not. What she wanted to say would all be clearly written without mistakes.

Alex was holding the letter again, still sitting on her bed, thumb teasing the underside of what was the last of the seal stuck to the paper, it was almost open now but she was hesitating. Part of her wanted Elly to be right, Yet dismissed the idea every time, it was a serious letter. Kirsty wouldn’t play games like that, no ‘secret admirer’ business, Kirsty would be upfront and honest. No, it was important, something not to be overheard. But what? Alex grunted in frustration, her hands clenching around the envelope and that was all the seal needed to pop loose. Alex’s thumb had slid through the seal entirely and now the letter was open. She stared with wide eyes, lips parted slightly, she didn’t mean to, she felt like she had just opened something forbidden, even if it was addressed to her. What if it was a trick? Some prank by Joachim? No, he may know her signature but he wouldn’t go to these lengths for a joke.

Alex sighed, accepting her fate she closed her eyes, slipping the paper out from the envelope, unfolding the paper and holding it before her, eyes still closed, dreading what was to come, she paused for a few moments like this while fighting her own thoughts, until finally Alex mustered the courage to slowly open them and then, finally, began to read.

“To Alex,

I am aware a letter like this may come as a surprise, but this is a matter I simply cannot bring myself to speak about in person--”

Alex tisked to herself, closing her eyes and looking away from the paper once more. She knew it. Bad news. Her hands shook slightly and it took all she had to open her eyes, turn back and continue reading. If Kirsty took the effort to write it, the least she could do is read it.

“-- for fear I may say something I did not intend, or that I may instead hesitate and say nothing at all.”

Alex’s eyes went wide. Her mind abuzz, trying to think of any situation where Kirsty would hesitate for anything.

“I write this to you because I have been thinking of the times we have spent together since I arrived at the Halidom. Our first meeting is not one I will forget, while the circumstances were worrisome at first, I am nonetheless glad you did what you did. It has been some time since I arrived here and spending more of that time with you, knowing you have spoken with many of the more questionable residents makes me feel ever safer with each passing month. So for that, I want to thank you again.”

Alex’s thoughts calmed somewhat, even if it was just a letter, she could hear Kirsty say it and as with every other time she mentioned it, Alex was pleased and reassured with the validation of her actions.

“I have also been thinking much about our now routine tea times together, the stories we share, or sometimes just the silence while sipping tea with you. I have come to not only look forward to these, but treasure each one. I fear my time here would be full of far more paperwork and strategy meetings had I not have had you around to give me reason to do any of these things that I have come to enjoy.”

Alex was smiling softly now, Kirsty had said similar things before, but to read it, in her handwriting? It felt so much more real, she could really believe it now. Kirsty really did enjoy the time spent with her, Kirsty wasn’t just saying it to be nice. Though the lingering question in the back of her mind remained. Why was she saying all this? Why did it need to be a letter?

“Then there is your performance on the battlefield. I have come to rely on you just as much as I do Joachim. Since that battle where you saved us, time and time again I have found myself more relieved and relaxed knowing you are in the field with me. I am able to fight harder and stay stronger, finding comfort in the fact you are always watching over me.”

Alex’s breathing hitched with surprise, she didn’t think Kirsty had noticed how she ensured the former commander’s safety, she had been trying to do it in secret, yet, for the first time, Alex felt glad to have been seen.

“Which brings me to why I wrote all this. I have been reflecting on these things because I have been asking myself, what do they mean to me? Why do they stand out?”

Alex found herself asking the same questions as she read them. All of these experiences stood out to her as well, she held them close, treasured the memories. Yet had never questioned why.

“I have come to the conclusion that it is not just because you are pleasant to talk to, or so understanding, nor is it how reliable you are, both on and off the battlefield. No, it is all of these and one more crucial point. Because you are there at all.”

Alex’s heart skipped a beat, she hesitated to read more, her eyes wide as she struggled to come to terms with what this could all mean. Gulping and steeling herself to see her hopes dashed, she read on.

“I believe I care for you more than just a friend or a comrade. I believe it goes deeper than that, which is the reason for this letter.

Alex. I would be honoured if you were willing to be by my side, not as a friend, but as a partner. Perhaps we could add in a date or two to compliment our tea times together?

Kirsty”

Alex’s free hand moved to her chest, her heart was racing, her eyes wide, lost for words, her thoughts didn’t even line up, breathing ragged and uneven as she stared at the paper, reading the last line over and over again. All her fears, her worries, her concerns. Washed away in a single line. Joy was what replaced them. More than she had ever felt before. Pure, unfiltered, joy. Her hands shook as the request actually sunk in. Kirsty of all people was asking to be partners, romantic partners, to date! Her eyes were watery, she got close to crying near the end of the letter, but now she couldn’t help it, it was real. She checked the signature over and over. Joachim knew how to forge it, but Kirsty told Alex the trick, he did it slightly wrong because that’s how she taught him. A small flick of the quill where she never had one, yet here, there was none. This was Kirsty. Asking her, to start something deeper.

Alex must’ve read that last line over thirty times before she managed to compose herself to any degree. The reality of it was all still sinking in. Not only did someone actually show an interest in her romantically, but it was Kirsty of all people. Alex read the line another time before the realisation dawned on her. She had to reply. Alex jolted off the bed and looked to her desk, mostly bare and unused, she was never one for writing. She much preferred being face to face, not to mention her less than desirable handwriting. She stood, letter still in hand while in the middle of her room, contemplating her next move before nodding and making her way to the door. Opening it, she slipped out quietly, closing the door softly and checking the surroundings, once she was sure the coast was clear, Alex moved much faster than she should when inside the Halidom, dashing to Kirsty’s room, even taking a few shortcuts Cleo would be less than pleased about.

Alex didn’t even knock, pushing open Kirsty’s door without a second thought, quickly scanning the room to find a rather anxious Kirsty. Alex froze, letter still in one hand, door handle in the other. Alex’s mouth opened to speak but no words came, she had no idea what to say. She was at a loss as she realised the woman who had sent the letter was now before her, they were real, and they were here.

Kirsty was taken aback by the sudden intrusion into her room, the door flying open interrupting her chain of thought. She turned in her seat, ready to stand and yell until she saw it was Alex. Kirsty’s anger dissipated in mere moments, leaning back into the chair with a sigh of relief and a small but growing smile upon spotting the paper in the woman’s hand. The letter had been delivered and her reply was finally here.

Alex closed her mouth and shook her head clear before taking stock of the situation. Taking a deep breath she glanced down at the letter, then, to her hand on the door handle. Carefully Alex moved to close the door as quietly as possible, not wanting a repeat of earlier nor anyone eavesdropping. Turning back to Kirsty, she placed one hand to her thundering chest in a vain attempt to calm it before lifting the other somewhat shaky hand holding the paper. “I got your letter.” She tried to sound calm but her heavy breaths and growing smile on her face betrayed her somewhat controlled voice, even just thinking about what was written on the page in her hand filled her with great joy.

Kirsty’s smile only grew as she saw the woman try and get some degree of self control back. Not that Kirsty wasn’t trying to do so herself. Her heart rate had been slowly increasing since Alex’s arrival, trying all she could to hold herself together and not demand an answer immediately. “And? Your reply?” Her foot tapped a few times, the wait had been eating her from the inside out, though she caught herself tapping her foot and quickly stopped it, not wanting it to be mistaken for impatience nor to pressure the former assassin into an answer.

Alex didn’t even notice the foot tapping, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. What to say, what to do. Yet in the end, she let her thoughts spill forth, hoping they would make some semblance of sense. “I… Well… Yes! I want to!” Her voice rose to be a little louder than she had anticipated but that did not stop the smile growing on her face. “I want to be with you! As a partner! On a date!” As soon as she had said it, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. That smile grew uncontrollably as Alex realised that it was all real, taking a step forward but stopping before another could be made, hesitating for a moment, just in case there was a last minute change of mind.

Kirsty’s own smile grew with the reply, standing immediately from her chair and taking a step forward herself. “I… I must confess… I thought I had prepared for anything…” Her chest was pounding as hard as Alex’s along with both their now uneven breathing. “Yet now that we are here… I... have no idea what to say.” She chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room but still unsure of what to actually do.

It was Alex who made the first move, running forward and quickly wrapping her arms around Kirsty. “Thank you…” Was all she could say. “I never thought…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, instead holding the taller woman tighter and burying her teary eyed face against them.

Kirsty took a sharp breath at the sudden hug, smiling wide. “No, thank you.” She said, hugging Alex back. “I never thought it possible either.” Squeezing the smaller girl just as tight, realising just now, how long she had wished to do this, yet the overwhelming joy she felt for being able to do it now was more than enough to make up for the wait.

They held each other for some time, quiet, as they both processed just what it was to feel this way, to be allowed to feel this way. The joy eventually turned to giddiness, making them both start to laugh softly. Alex pulls back, hands sliding down Kirsty’s arms to hold the woman’s hands tightly. Looking up to her face again, still beaming, Alex could see the watery eyes Kirsty had, just like her own. “I… Thank you… Thank you so much.” It was all Alex could think.

Kirsty squeezed her new partner’s hands just as tight. Looking down, seeing Alex and her smile, Kirsty could not help but feel the joy that she had just gotten under control, swell back up in her chest. “No… Thank you Alex. For everything. But mostly. For agreeing to be with me.” After that, they both launched forward into another hug, holding each other tight again, just wanting to be close, together, with someone special. It felt so nice after being alone for so long. Finally, they had someone who cared about them, not their abilities, not how they were going, not their ability to continue. No. Someone who cared about the person, the one who worried, who got scared, who wants to protect, be protected. The one who cries and smiles. And they cared about it all, every emotion, every feeling, everything. They finally had someone who they not only cared about, but cared about them just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one took forever but it took me forever to find the right words. Writing letters that formally ask someone out is hard! I felt it too important to just push out so I waited until I had everything right. I do apologize for the delay but now we are back on track! I do have a few more ideas here and there for what to do next but nothing is set in stone. I do hope to continue this eventually though!


End file.
